Nebulae
by nanahiro
Summary: Nanami/Chihiro fluff. "You attempt an incognito glance on the girl beside you...she's currently encompassed and starstruck by the game she holds in her grip, teeming full of that voluptuous life that seems to just evaporate from her demeanor when doing anything else. It's in that same manner in which she looks upon the game that you wish she'd look upon you..."


**edit: this story was written in september 2013 has been revised as of 20/1/14.**

Her eyes are like early sunsets, like distant stars and cataclysmic supernovae, like intergalactic nebulae of the same light pink shade that now tinges your cheeks-

_God damn it,_ these thoughts of yours are all so lovey-dovey that you can feel each individual one sprouting tiny wings and attempting to fly out from between your lips, only to be blocked from escaping by your sheer embarrassment. You tug at them hem of your skirt and try to convince your fleeting mind out of the nauseating space similes, but it simply gives a laugh and a delighted sneer. Your nails clench into the brown fabric as you attempt an incognito glance on the girl beside you, not that she would notice anyways- she's currently encompassed and starstruck by the game she holds in her grip, teeming full of that voluptuous life that seems to just evaporate from her demeanor when doing anything else. It's in that same manner in which she looks upon the game that you wish she'd look upon you...

There you go again. Most people find it hard to believe that you're actually a very wordy person who will spit out ten words when only five are needed, and you don't blame them. You keep yourself quiet and reserved for this very reason. Except, in this case, you can't help yourself one bit, and thinking of her in this fashion almost makes you feel depraved. It's just so...heartwarming to watch the girl who usually looks so limp and callous finally light up every once in a while by doing what she loves most. Her soft, bubbly giggles and the way her lips curve up into a grin make your heart want to melt into a sickly-sweet glob of caramel. As abstract as that just sounded in your mind, there's nothing truer than the fact that she's the first to make you feel this way about anyone in your entire life.

As your conscious is busy with its frantic run-on sentences about the gamer beside you, it appears that you've completely failed to notice that she's now slumped into your side after making a squeaky yawn. You give a quiet yelp in surprise. _How attractive, Fujisaki._

She looks up at you with query in those universe eyes that you just can't seem to get enough of and asks if you're feeling okay. Your mind comes to a sudden halt, and for some unholy reason decides that this would be the perfect time for you to gush out your feelings for her. Let's find the proper wording-

"It's just..."

As your already quiet voice comes to a stammering end after trailing off, you realize you've only piqued her interest even more. _Good job._

"...I really love you..."

_Right. Now you've successfully reminded yourself why no one ever takes you seriously._  
Her eyes widen, intrigued, and your rabbit heart skips a beat as her expression molds into something more flustered- and not in an apparently good way, either. Your throat suppresses an audible gulp. The only option left before you now is to watch on helpless while her face subtly shifts around in a multitude of emotions.

"...Haven't you mentioned that before?"

Without second thought, your head shakes out a couple of nods. "I'm sure I have before...but e-even if I have, Nanami, it was in a platonic sense. Now, it's...it's not." This statement visibly perplexes her even more, and watching the confusion and uncertainty spread across her appearance leaves your eyes noticeably welled.

"Chihiro?"

You choke up.

"...You're not about to cry, are you?"

_Damn. She wasn't supposed to catch on._

As if the clouds of misunderstanding in her mind had cleared from a sudden flash storm, her eyes dilate in remorse.

"No, Chihiro...please don't cry..."

Her pallid hands fully encompass one of yours. You wince and feel what's thankfully a smaller tear trickle from your eye.

"Look...Chihiro, you know I'm not good at deciphering what seems like a romantic puzzle..."

_Is 'I love you' really that complex for her?_

In a poor attempt to cover up your now toppled self-esteem, you dart your face towards the wall, being greeted by a navy sleeve just a few seconds after.

"There's no reason for you to be so upset, really."

_Really._

You're already dejected and defeated by your own emotions as it is. Like a weak, helpless child you allow her to wipe the tears from your cheeks with her hoodie. Her look had grown in contrition. You feel terrible because of it.

Before you're given the short moment to admit your fault and leave her be, she grips your wrist with the tenderest care and guides it to her chest so that the palm is sprawled upon the center. Her lips now beam one of the sweetest-looking smiles that you have ever had the privilege to witness with your own sight.

"Nanami..."

You pause for just a second as your voice hitches, her current expression ceaseless in its hopeful manner.

"...your heart is on your _left_, silly..."

She tilts her head down in surprise, shifting your hand over a few slight inches. More relaxed in her composure, she gives the upperside a gentle pat against her chest as her grin returns.

"If you're able to love me and so willing to tell me, there's no doubt that I love you too, Chihiro."


End file.
